The Center on Membrane Protein Production and Analysis (COMPP) will disseminate all relevant results and materials broadly to the scientific community. We will use this section to describe our dissemination plan, which will include (1) Publications in peer-reviewed journals; (2) Releasing data-sets through publically available databases; (3) Establishing a useful web-site; (4) Holding annual meetings; (5) Attending scientific conferences/meetings, and (6) Dissemination of results and technology through the emerging social media landscape.